1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to technology that reduces the size of a transfer compared to related art, in a transfer that includes a high-low switching mechanism that changes the rate of rotation input from an input shaft and outputs the resultant rotation to an output shaft, and a clutch that selectively transmits or interrupts the transmission of some of the power from the output shaft to an output member, or a clutch that adjusts transfer torque from the output shaft to the output member.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, one known transfer includes an input shaft, an output shaft, a high-low switching mechanism that changes the rate of rotation input from the input shaft and outputs the resultant rotation to the output shaft, an output member that is a different power output destination than the output shaft, and a clutch that selectively transmits or interrupts the transmission of some of the power from the output shaft to the output member, or a clutch that adjusts transfer torque from the output shaft to the output member. The transfer described in US 2007/0251345 A is one such transfer. With the transfer for a four-wheel drive vehicle described in US 2007/0251345 A, the switching operation of the high-low switching mechanism and the adjustment of the transfer torque of the clutch are performed by a single motor (actuator). In the transfer described in US 2007/0251345 A, as a converting mechanism that converts the rotation of the motor into linear motion, a drum cam is employed for the switching operation of the high-low switching mechanism, and a ball cam and a lever are employed for adjusting the transfer torque of the clutch.